1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next-generation semiconductor memories such as an FeRAM (Ferroelectric Random Access Memory), MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory), and ReRAM (Resistance Random Access Memory) each include a plurality of memory cells. A semiconductor memory device having a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of memory cell layers are stacked on a semiconductor substrate has been proposed as one of these semiconductor memories (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-522045).